Power Academy
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: It's a new school year, and as new students arrive, so do great evils. Can the Smashers along with the students stop the threats that are attacking the school? Subspace Saga is the victor!
1. The New School

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of Power Academy! As you know, thanks for the submits! I'm still accepting until probably the third chapter, where things will be finalized. **

**I'm very interested in using these characters, and I'm hoping for more when readers come by. I'm favoring a bit more towards the male side in OC's, but I'm still accepting females. **

**Anyway, for those who read S.O.G Brawlers, this takes place post-Brawlers. Warning, this may have some spoilers if you didn't guess them already. More of my comments will be on the bottom.**

**Chapter 1**

**The New School**

* * *

It was an average morning around the campus of Power Academy. The entire campus was very large in area. It was within the area of New Pork City just a couple of miles from it. The campus could be seen from the highest point of the city. Today, numerous students were going to attend, blissfully unaware of what awaited them on their new adventure.

Mikee was extremely bored as he was lying on his back in the grass. He was next to a lake which had some Pokemon swimming in its crystal clear waters. He sighed and gazed up at the partly cloudy sky. _Man, things get really calm around here, but now this is just the beginning._ Mikee began thinking as his mind wandered back to his old times.

He remembered the defeat of Ganondorf and the destruction of the Meta. His hardships were the worst he's been through, but now even bigger things crossed his mind. He closed his eyes and recalled the battle. The urge to fight made him want to train. It was in his blood to fight. This school business was going to drive him nuts. Master Hand was going to announce who was going to do what in the Power Academy in half an hour. Mikee figured that either he went and beat up Wario for a warm-up or test the Clone Battlefield (A Training Battlefield where you fight clones that fight you.). Mikee decided to go to the Clone Battlefield.

* * *

Dawn, on the other hand was excited about the Power Academy. She helped set up a lot of things, but she currently was looking for Mikee. Everything was done for the day and she wanted to spend some time before the Academy began for the first time. Some of the Smashers were going around with the final preparations. She stopped Ike, who was holding a crate.

"Ike, have you seen Mikee around?" She asked the mercenary.

"Yeah, he went off towards the Lower Campus. He said he was going to test the Clone Battlefield with R.O.B to see if it works. Lucky guy though, I'd rather fight than lift heavy things all day." Ike complained.

"Okay, thanks Ike!" Dawn said and ran off to the Lower Campus. Ike merely grumbled a bit as he continued onward, lifting the crate to the Mess Hall.

The Power Academy campus was separated into two: the Upper Campus and the Lower Campus. The Upper Campus was home to the Cafeteria, most machinery, library, dorms, and most important; the Brawl Stage.

Lower Campus was home to many of the physical classes and a lot of training fields. It was also home to the Clone Battlefield and the APG, or All-Purpose Gym. Dawn had no problem finding the Clone Battlefield, since it was basically a dome stadium. She ran in and saw flashes of light.

Mikee was in the normal Battlefield stage, facing off against two other clones of him. One had blonde hair while the other had red. Mikee charged towards Blonde by vanishing and reappearing behind the clone, sending a kick to the back of its skull. Red charged and fired a huge flurry of beams at him. Mikee's fists glowed brightly and he blocked the beams by redirecting them away. Red vanished and appeared behind Mikee, swinging its fist. Mikee ducked as the fist swiped his hair. He grabbed Red's arm and slammed his palm into the red clone's stomach, unleashing a massive close-range blast and eliminating him.

Blonde got up and unleashed a huge beam current at Mikee. He crossed his arms and blocked it as it pushed him to the edge of the stage. He started pushing it back and he finished off Blonde by unleashing his own beam blast and completely disintegrating the clone. The match was finally over as the stadium shut down. He relaxed and heard clapping.

Dawn was there, clapping for him. "Pretty good, your defense is improving. At least you're getting better." She told him and smiled. Mikee nodded and jumped to her, sitting next to her. She had a slight blush, and she looked at the stadium. Her thoughts were on Mikee lately. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

* * *

Ike finally put the crate in the Mess Hall, sweating a bit. The mercenary wasn't used to lugging around supplies like this. Besides, he was done, and soon enough Master Hand would announce the roles of everyone in the school. Marth and Link were lifting things too and Ike went to help them.

"Thanks Ike. Hey, have you heard from Mikee or Dawn? They're supposed to be helping too." Link asked the mercenary.

"Yeah, Mikee went to test the Clone Battlefield and Dawn went to check up on him. You know the lovey-dovey stuff like you and Zelda would do." Ike mentioned, elbowing the Hylian. Link blushed a bit.

"Oh, shut it Ike. Besides, now isn't the time to get romantic. We have business to do, and we have no time to be lazy." Link mentioned, taking a seat on an empty chair.

"On the contrary, now it is peace time Link, and they haven't spent time together for quite a while, except only in the infirmary when Mikee was recovering from a vicious battle. I think it gives them the quality time they deserve, don't you?" Marth asked, bringing up a decent point.

"But, Brawl is in greater danger than ever. Remember what Ganondorf said when we stopped him? 'The Horde will be coming to devour this universe.' It will go after our individual universes. Don't you think we need to prepare for the Horde when the time comes?" Link mentioned, looking stern.

Ike shook his head. "We're heroes. We have all of our power sources in one place and in secret places, like Mikee and Dawn both split the Power Orbs between each other to keep them safe. Sonic hid all the Chaos Emeralds, and Mario hid the Star Spirits. When they come, we'll just unleash our full power against them, and bye-bye threat." Ike calmly said, kicking back.

"Well, based on how Mikee described the Horde creatures and their leaders, even our strongest may not be enough. Their Shadow King and Queen are rumored to be invincible. Mario remembered his version of the Shadow Queen, but Mikee described it perfectly that she was very dangerous. The King was no different, and that they feast on the source Mikee calls, 'Black Energy.'" Marth explained.

"Well, no matter thinking about it now. We'll fight them when the time comes. Now, we just have to keep getting stronger." Ike commented and got up. Marth agreed and both of them went away. Link stayed behind, his mind still on the Horde Mikee mentioned during that day.

_Mikee described that long ago, the Horde attacked them, and they barely pushed them back, but at the cost of one of their own. He said the Shadow Queen was the biggest threat, while the Shadow King was just brute force. He described the Queen having parasite-like attributes, and only goes into females. Mikee told me and Mario later to be especially cautious to Princess Peach and Zelda. If the Queen knew how close our bonds were, she would go after them._

_He said that it will just remain in hiding inside a person's energy, absorbing all of the bad emotions, causing abnormal behavior in a person. They do nothing evil and partake in no evil deeds, not even the occasional prank. Secondly, after absorbing enough, they start to take over, and the host becomes extremely violent. Final Stage is when it bursts out of the host body and uses it as a medium to the world's heroes to threaten about the destruction of their world. _

_Mikee told us that it took over Kari, and that he had to kill her, but somehow, he was able to remove the Queen from Kari's energy and obliterate her. He's not sure of he could do the same trick again, but he told us specifically to make sure our princess's were safe. I just have a bad feeling about all this. _The Hylian thought and left, getting a bit worried. The image of his Master Sword slaying a possessed Princess Zelda hit his mind. He shuddered and walked on.

* * *

Mikee and Dawn were walking back to the Upper Campus. They were chatting and Dawn was laughing happily with him.

"So, I was facing off against Captain Falcon, and all of a sudden, the arena changed to one of those epic stand-offs. I jumped after him, yelling in Japanese, but there were subtitles below me, and I yelled, 'I AM NOT FOR DIE! YOU DIE!' He jumps in after me, yelling, 'FALCON PAWNCH!' and punches me epically with over-excessive power and I see Sonic yelling Falcon's name. The area explodes with fury and then the match was over." Mikee explained, looking a bit mad. Dawn giggled a bit.

"Hold on, you yelled in Japanese, but there were subtitles below you?" She asked him.

"Yeah, and then he punched me with some kind of new power. It was really weird." Mikee explained.

"Well, I should participate more in Brawls then. Maybe something as unique as that would happen to me." She told him. The weather was pretty nice today, but a bit chilly. The winter season was beginning to kick in, and Halloween was on its way. Autumn leaves were blowing softly along the wind currents. A breeze blew past the two warriors, making Dawn's hair flow back a bit. Mikee saw it and how cute she looked. His face turned slightly red and then they both heard someone.

"Mikee, Dawn, there you are!" Lucas yelled as he ran to them. He was out of breath.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"The ceremony starts in about five minutes, we have to be there!" Lucas told them. Dawn was about to run when Mikee held her hand and stopped her.

"Mikee, we're going to be late!" She told him, not noticing him holding her hand.

"No need to rush. Get close to me Lucas." Mikee told the youngest psychic. Confused but obedient, he was close. Mikee closed his eyes and the Power Orb of Light came out.

"Shadow Warp." He said and the three of them vanished with a flash.

They reappeared instantly in front of the Auditorium. Lucas looked surprised and forgot that Mikee had warping powers, and then noticed that he looked a bit tired. It also drained his energy a bit too.

"Come on; let's go in, they're waiting!" Lucas told them until there was another flash just above the building. Mikee and Dawn looked and saw an ebony-black hedgehog with red highlights in his quills and a white mane. He looked a bit irritated and the hedgehog looked at Mikee and Dawn.

"So, you're the famous Mikee Sonic keeps talking about." He told Mikee mainly, almost ignoring Dawn.

"Who are you?" Mikee asked, putting a smirk on his face. The ebony hedgehog held a green Chaos Emerald in his palm.

"I am the Ultimate Life-Form, Shadow the Hedgehog." He introduced.

"I see you're one of the newcomers to the school, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, did it take you that long to figure out?" Shadow asked pretty bluntly. She looked a bit irritated, but she didn't say a word.

"Well, Shadow, I hope we face each other in a match one day." Mikee said and offered a handshake. Shadow scoffed and went to the doors. Mikee looked a bit riled up too. _That guy is going to get on my nerves. _Mikee thought.

* * *

"Oh, so you met Shadow?" Sonic asked, surprised. The cobalt blue hedgehog asked Mikee and Dawn while they were sitting down. The Auditorium was pretty massive from the inside, enough to hold all of the Smashers and even more, like holding a personal army. Everything was sort of regal red and a huge chandelier hung in the ceiling. In the front of them was a large wooden podium with a stand. It had a microphone. Around the podium were crimson red curtains.

"Yeah, he's a royal jerk. Fifteen seconds flat, hah. I could beat him within ten." Mikee told them, crossing his arms.

"Hey, Shadow isn't that mean. He's just not used to other people. He's been through a lot, just like you have." Sonic told Mikee. The cobalt hedgehog glanced over to his copy sitting in another seat away from them.

"Come to think of it, weren't you the same way when you came to Brawl?" Mario asked from behind, surprising Dawn a bit.

"I wasn't that anti-social." Mikee complained.

"Yes you were." The Smashers around him told Mikee, whose face turned red a bit.

"Besides, you'll get to like him. He's pretty good when it comes to Chaos attacks. Shadow is one great opponent to fight." Sonic finished as Master Hand floated on the podium. There was a loud bang and all the Smashers were silenced.

"Good, now that I have everyone's attention, let's begin our meeting. Today is the day before we open the school. Tomorrow, the students will be flooding in, ready to learn on how to defend them. Today, I will announce news and then everyone's roles for the school.

"Now, for the first part of the news. I am sure that some of you have noticed some new faces. Crazy and I personally invited some characters from each of your worlds to come to the school and help. We'll need everyone to defend the school in case of an attack. Some will be patrolling the school day shifts and even night shifts. This goes for some teachers too. I have invited several, and more will be coming, once Professor E. Gadd finishes the Dimensional Transporter." Master Hand said.

Mikee looked confused until Mario told him, "The professor Master Hand mentioned is from the Mushroom Kingdom. He's pretty good with machinery and the."

"Hah, Tails could do better!" Sonic brought up to the plumber and both rivals glared at each other. Mikee shook his head and Dawn sweat-dropped at the sight of their sparks.

"There are some who have arrived here because they possess dimension warping powers. Anyway, in other news, now that this school has been built, the dark forces have been a bit active. We need to be extra cautious this time around.

"Now, for the teacher positions. Everyone has today to check on their classrooms and to set them up for the first day. There, you will also have a list and complete up-to-date profiles of the students that will be attending your classes. You will learn these students by name. Some will be even the Smashers, some will be new. I just want everyone to be friendly, and no causing fights. Teachers have been assigned based on your current abilities. This is the list." Master Hand said and an overhead screen rolled down. On it were different names and such with taught classes.

* * *

**Gym - Capt. Falcon & Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Close-Quarters Combat - Lucario**

**Weapons - Link**

**Swordplay - Meta Knight**

**Energy Control - Mikee Aeros**

**Guns - Samus**

**Healing - Dawn**

**Sorcery/Magic - Princess Zelda**

**Survival - Ice Climbers**

**Mechanic - Fox**

**Strategy - Ike**

**Hero Basics - Mario**

**Brawl Basics - Pit**

**Stealth - Snake**

**Aerial Combat - Falco**

* * *

A lot of commotion broke up after the said list was revealed.

"Master Hand, why does Captain Falcon have to be paired with his rival, Sonic?" Captain Falcon complained.

"EVERYONE SILENCE!" Master Hand boomed, literally shaking the building. Everyone went silent as Master Hand sort of growled.

"The Gym class takes every student in the school. It needs two teachers to teach all those students, so I expect the both of you to cooperate like men, and well-behaved hedgehogs, or else." He threatened. Falcon just crossed his arms and sulked in his seat.

"All right, now that we have our classes, the rest of you will patrol the school and keep look-out duty for day and night shifts. For clean-up crews, King Dedede was happy to lend in his Waddle Dee numbers to keep our campus looking good. Game & Watch will handle Cafeteria food using a Clone Maker for himself, so that is settled. I have already selected Dorm Leaders for the two dorms: the Light Dorm and the Dark Dorm. The leaders are in pairs, since we can't have boys and girls sleeping in the same room. The two leaders of the Light Dorm will be Princess Peach and Olimar, while the Dark Dorm has Wolf and Jigglypuff as leaders.

Dorm leaders will watch and protect the students at night as well as be their friends, like councilors. Now that I told everyone their roles, go on and see your classrooms. Afterward, head to the dorms to sleep for the night. That is all." Master Hand announced and vanished with a poof.

Everyone soon flooded out of the Auditorium, looking for their classes. Mikee was thinking about why he was chosen to control energy. He wasn't that good, and he still had some work to do. Was the reason because of the Burst Mode? Were the students going to use it now?

Dawn looked pretty excited about her role. Teaching on how to heal people, and maybe one of them could learn the Radiant Burst too, in case Mikee ever lost control, or if someone else did. She smiled, imagining the moment's teacher and pupil would have. She couldn't wait! The Healing class was on the Upper Campus, while Energy Control was on the Lower Campus. Mikee and Dawn both reached the crossroads.

"All right, I'll meet you outside of your classroom, so that we can hang out for tonight. Is that all right?" He asked her.

"That's fine with me! See you tonight." Dawn said and they both left for their separate ways.

Captain Falcon was already in the APG, running laps around the gym as fast as he could. Running always seemed to calm him down whenever he was angry at something, especially with his speed rival as his partner. He got used to the APG, seeing how it could be converted into many things. Running Tracks, Physical Training, all types of fields too. There was even a racetrack too for Air Gear and Air Ride vehicles from Sonic's and Kirby's universe. This made Captain Falcon happy. So many things to do at this school for Captain Falcon to enjoy. He just had to figure out how to defeat Sonic at a race. The racer pondered about it and wasn't aware that he was still running and he ran flat into a wall.

Mikee found the Energy Control classroom, which was actually pretty comforting to the warrior. It was a large and empty work-out gym. Nothing was out, expect for a huge pile of equipment on one side of the room. There were numerous sandbags too, perfect for punching and testing out attacks. The Smashers talked about the Sandbags often, describing it as indestructible. A grin came across Mikee's face as he grabbed one. He picked it up and placed it behind him. Mikee spun on one foot, increasing his momentum and slammed the bag with his fist. It slammed into the wall and fell on its side. Mikee warped to it and gave it a good kick, slamming it into the other side of the classroom.

_Not bad._ Mikee thought.

* * *

Dawn liked her classroom; it had some desks that needed to be arranged, a huge table for patients and demonstrations, and even all the medical supplies. She organized everything for her own needs and she sat down on one of the chairs. Dawn pulled open the filing cabinet and looked at the different student files. There were tons, but mainly the ones taking her classes. They were interesting to her, especially from all the universes they came from.

_These are some interesting characters, especially this Zarya Kolt character. She could transform into a dragon and control ice and water. It's been so long since I've seen a Water element work, or even a dragon. Dragons though, a real mythical creature. That'll be fun to see. _Dawn thought and smiled.

It was now dusk; and the sun was setting in the horizon, both Mikee and Dawn watching it together with no one else bothering them. They were unaware of the figures watching them from a distance. It was only three of them, and each of them had blood red eyes. They were looking at the pair watching the sunset.

"So, Mikee is still alive, just like they said he was." The tallest figure said; who had a metallic grey claw on his right arm.

"Well of course. Why would they bring us back to life? They ordered us to eliminate them. That will be easy." The shortest one said, having a red fire dance around her.

"It won't be. Latest rumor says that Mikee has unlocked the form beyond Perfect Mode. It will be a better challenge for us." The medium one said, glowing with a dark energy.

"It doesn't matter, if we strike at his heart, then he'll give in." Metallic Arm told them.

"You are crazy. He protects her like he used to Kari. He will have to be dealt with first." Fire told Metallic Arm.

"Fine, let's go before we're discovered." Dark muttered and the three of them warped away.

* * *

**Wow, this was my longest so far! Power Academy will have more words than my other stories since there's more things involved.**

**This is basically running on the same plot as the sequel to S.O.G Brawlers, which I'm still finding a title. xP**

**Also, VERY IMPORTANT! I'm letting you guys pick more than three, but up to six. Three won't be enough though anymore, and everyone has gym, so that's a total of seven classes. **

**Last thing, some of you submitted via PSP, DSi, etc, I need you to please copy and paste the form from last chapter and please send it to me PM or on review. I didn't get all the information I needed from those systems.**

**For those who are just reading, I'm still accepting OC's, so submit if you like!**

**Anyway, I never filled out this myself, so these are for my two characters. They're still up for romantic interests.**

* * *

**Name:** Michael Aeros

**Nickname: **Mikee

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Male

**Home: **Planet Aeros, Earth, and now Brawl

**Family: **Mother and Father were the strongest of his clan; older brother was stronger than he was.

**Powers: **He's able to use solar energy to his advantage and convert it into pure energy beams. He also increases physical strength and speed using his Aeros Powers.

**Strong Points/Skills: **Mikee is excellent at close combat and medium range beam attacks. He knows his way in a fight and can control his energy.

**Weak Points: **Mikee is quick to anger at times, and will do anything to protect the ones he cares about, especially Dawn. He's also weak against Dark-type attacks, ironic that he likes Dawn.

**Combat Style: **Close Combat-Medium Range.

**Classes: N/A**

**Opinion: N/A**

**Personality: **Mikee has become a bit more social to the Smashers, but mainly to Dawn. He loves to fight and train, but he understands if someone doesn't want to train with him. During times when he's remembering his past though, he's quiet and prone to anger. During events, he looks annoyed, but he won't be when around Dawn. If someone interrupts their time together, then he's angry.

**History: **Mikee was born in the Aeros clan, hence his last name, which was the strongest clan in his universe. He's the fabled 'Hero of Light', which is the slayer to an enemy race called the Horde. One time though, his father, brother, and several of his friends got together and started killing their own clan members in a massive genocide strike. They almost got to Mikee until he unleashed his beast inside and killed off the last of the Aeros clan. He trained and flew around the universe, until he crashed on Earth, where he met his friends.

There, he fought against the evil forces. When the Horde appeared though, he had enough strength to push them back, until one of their soldiers, the Meta, went after the Power Orbs. Mikee and his team (Which included Dawn) raced to collect them as well until they had a final confrontation. During that fight, Mikee was supposed to be dead until Ganondorf reached to him from a different dimension and took control of his DeathPhoenix form, killing all his friends and warping to Brawl.

(Read S.O.G Brawlers to see the next part of his history.)

**Secrets: **Even though he has his Death & Final Phoenix forms under control, there's a chance he can unleash them. He can also go beyond the Perfect Mode thanks to his training in Brawl. Mikee still blames himself for what he couldn't prevent during the day Ganondorf took over.

**Love Interests: **Dawn Raiga, because she's the only girl from his universe that survived.

**Likes: **Fighting, training, using his Burst Mode, challenging a tougher opponent, punching Sandbags around, and being around Dawn.

**Dislikes: **Newspaper articles, public events, people who interrupt his moments with Dawn.

**Birthday: **December

**Friends: **All the Smashers, Dawn.

**Move Set For Brawl**

**Normal A- **Punch (Three Punch Combo)

**Side A- **Harder Punch (Normal hit

**Up or Down A- **Weak Uppercut (Kind of like Mario)

**Smash Side A- **Sunburst (causes burn.)

**Smash Up:** Smash Kick (He puts his hand on the floor and kicks them on the chin.

**Smash Down- **Double Blast (fires Light from both sides.)

**Aerial Move Set**

**Neutral A- **Light Field (Emits a small energy field to disrupt attacks, like being paralyzed from Samus's Paralyze for only a second.)

**Side A- **Hammer-Fist (Meteor Smash

**Up A- **Double-Kick (Kicks opponent with two kicks at once.)

**Down A- **Drill Kick (He spins slightly to make a weak combo.)

**Special Moves**

**B: **Shine Buster (Charges and fires a weaker, white version of Samus's Charge Beam.)

**Side B: **Rapid Buster (Shines and punches at rapid speeds, very weak, but can build up damage.)

**Up B: **Buster Recovery (Fires two weak Shine Busters below him and the momentum lifts him up.

**Down B: **Aeros Dash (Clashes fists together and charges up. Once done, he vanishes and slams opponent with a hard hit.

**Final Smash: **Final Blast (Mikee yells, "Take this!" and flies to the top of the stage, where he uses the eight Power Orbs and transforms to Perfect Mode and fires a huge white beam like Lucario's Aura Storm. Fades after five seconds, but after that's up, the beam intensifies at the end.

* * *

**Name:** Dawn Raiga

**Nickname: **Dawn

**Age: **17 1/2

**Gender: **Female

**Home: **Earth, now Brawl.

**Family: **Mother and father, with younger sister. They were both Light and Dark elements, but their names contradicted their elements. Her sister, Star, is a Light Element.

**Powers: **Dawn can use Dark Element attacks, and mainly use beams in her fights as well as some close-combat techniques she learned from Mikee. Dawn's Dark energy also has amazing healing properties.

**Strong Points/Skills: **Dawn is a pretty good healer, and she's decent at close-combat, but she's good at peace talking and loves to figure out how to solve conflicts.

**Weak Points: **Dawn hates to fight herself, and she's too nice to some people. She trusts people too much. During a fight though, she's easily knocked out.

**Combat Style: **Medic

**Classes: N/A**

**Opinion: N/A**

**Personality: **Dawn is sort of the cheerful type, who loves to try and brighten someone's day. She loves to help others and make them happy. Sometimes though, when she thinks about Mikee, she seems to be staring out into space, and when she comes to, she blushes and says that it was nothing.

At times though, Dawn can have a temper when it comes to rude people, but she has patience with them.

**History: **Dawn lived on Earth, training to be in the S.O.G (Super Organization of Good) with her family until the alien race, DarkTech, attacked their area and wiped out her family. She was rescued from the wastelands and she joined the S.O.G until Brawl happened and she met with Mikee in Brawl. Since then, they have been stopping evil like before.

**Secrets: **She loves Mikee, and will do anything, even train harder to take in his pain and to make him smile like he used to.

**Love Interests: **Mikee.

**Likes: **Talking, making sure someone is happy, fresh air, alone time with Mikee.

**Dislikes: **Fights, evil people, rude people who are just rude, sexist people.

**Birthday: March**

**Friends: **Smashers, Mikee, several OC's.

**Move Set For Brawl**

**Normal A- **Three Punch combo

**Side A- **Side Kick

**Up A- **Dark Swipe (She swipes the air with dark energy. Dark energy has the same effect as aura.)

**Down A- **Dark Kick

**Smash Side A- **Dark Blast (Dawn charges and fires a close range blast of Dark Energy.)

**Smash Up- **Dark Blast

**Smash Down A- **Double Dark Blast

**Aerial Move Set**

**Neutral A- **Shadow Spin (Dawn spins with dark energy around her.)

**Side A- Aerial Kick (**Dawn kicks the opponent away)

**Up A- **Dawn fires a small blast in front of her palm.

**Down A- **Dark Hammer-fist (Meteor Smash.)

**Special Moves**

**B: **Dark Burst (Dawn focuses energy in her palm and punches the opponent.)

**Side B: **Shadow Beam (Dawn fires a simple beam at her opponent. Strength depends on how long you charge it.)

**Up B: **Dark Uppercut (Dawn spirals upward with an uppercut.)

**Down B: **Shield of Darkness (Dawn creates an energy absorbing shield that works like a PSI Magnet. Only physical attacks can hurt Dawn.)

**Final Smash: Dark Finisher **Dawn uppercuts the target in front of her and leaps to unleash a combo of punches and kicks. After five seconds, she finishes with a hammer-fist.


	2. The New Students

**Power Academy**

**Chapter 2**

**New Students**

* * *

**Sophia's POV**

"All right, everyone has to wake up today. Blade, you take the upper floors. Sophia, you take the lower floors. We need to wake up the students. Sword and I will pilot the ship and prepare the docking procedures. Get all the students in the main lobby in half an hour." Meta Knight told us.

"Roger!" Blade responded and made a small salute before walking off. My boss looked at me, and I made a sort of squeak.

"Yes sir!" I responded and hopped off.

My name is Sophia Squeaker. I am a Squeaker with purplish fur and a red bow wrapped around my ears. I don't have powers, but I really want to help the people in Power Academy. It also earns me some money since I'm taking care of my four little sisters. Others think that's noble of me, but it's what I do.

Anyway, I heard about all the new students attending. There were so many admirable heroes. Each and every one of them wanted to become stronger. I just hope they didn't have any greedy desires for their training here. I wish I could be stronger, but I'm just a Squeaker. I have no powers to defend my sisters from the occasional bullies, mocking us because we're very small and that we can't protect ourselves from their insults. I shook off my emotions and continued with my job to wake up the students.

It was pretty easy to wake up the students. I didn't have powers, but I could throw a couple of bombs at my opponent, and that's what I did exactly did. Sure they sounded grumpy, but hey, how else are you supposed to wake up students who stayed up all night complaining about homework troubles in the future.

They grumbled as they walked, but past their morning problems, I could tell they were pretty excited to join the Academy. All the Smashers I've heard about were going to be there, including two new ones. I can't wait to meet them.

* * *

**Normal POV (Power Academy Airstrip)**

All the Smashers were gathered at the airstrip, eagerly waiting for the new students to arrive. Mikee wasn't as excited, but Dawn made him smile again.

"Come on Mikee, cheer up. There's going to be a lot of new people. I bet you get to fight a lot of new talent and train them to be as good as you." She told him.

"Not as good as me. I'm one of the best around." He stated.

"Sure, and then you woke up." Shadow stated from behind him. Ike snickered and high-fived the ebony hedgehog. Mikee turned around and shot a glare while Dawn refrained him from causing any injuries, mainly to his self.

There was a sudden crack in the sky and everyone looked to see the massive Halberd pull through by a portal. The Smashers knew that was being caused by the Trans-Dimensional Amplifier Crosser. The battleship floated glently down and braked on the airstrip. It took a while for the momentum to run out, but it landed safetly. Waddle Dees scurried with tall ladders to reach the students. Once the stairs were latched to the ship, the doors swung open and all the students came running down. They formed a large group and each of them stopped.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make. From here on out, you're all rookies. You will train as hard as you can in order to defeat the newest threat. In this school, you will learn to fight, work in a team, coordinate your teamwork, and learn how to be mature. Now, each and every one of you has been assigned to a dorm. There's either the Light Dorm or the Dark Dorm. Both dorms are going to be rivaled against each other in order to provide a drive to get better. Whichever dorm has the best scores on everything at the end of the year, they will receive something extraordinary. Now, every one received their schedules already and their dorms. Go to the dorms, and prepare for the next day. Take this time to go to your classes and get to know your teachers. Have a good time!" Mario explained as he gasped for air.

As soon as he finished, all of them stormed towards the dorms. In the event, they almost trampled over Mikee, but he warped out of there in time. Dawn looked as he didn't appear again. She safely assumed that he went to his class.

"Well, good luck Dawn. Students are vicious this year." Ike mentioned.

"This year? This is the school's first year you moron." Shadow commented and vanished with Chaos Control. Ike walked off after that, mumbling to himself. The Smashers left soon after, going to their different classes. Dawn knew this was going to be an interesting year.

Students of all kinds were walking around the campus. They were enjoying sights and the scenery. Some were even going into their classes to see what they were and what they were going to expect. In the All Purpose Gym, Sonic and Captain Falcon were having their race around the track, and Sonic kept winning every time. Some of the students even joined the fun.

Mikee was in his classroom though, being pretty quiet about things. No one visited him yet, but he was required to stay in the classroom in case someone showed up. One of the Sandbags stared at him, and he glared back. The emptiness in the eyes, and the urge to punch it came over and Mikee was already beating it to the walls. If he had to wait, he might as well train.

* * *

**Oh my god, this is all I have so far. I'm very sorry, but lately this story has been dying, but I'm not going to be like other authors who ask for OCs in a Brawl school fic and not update for a forever amount of time.**

**Basically, what I have planned later is just a bunch of one-shots of different students/teachers, and every now and then, the story will return to it's original plot of evil and good, and then return. This is the idea I got after months of hiatus. XD**

**So, sorry for the huge wait, and I'm very sorry if this disappoints. **

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	3. Power Academy News

**Power Academy News**

* * *

Yeah, I haven't written here in ages, but things aren't going well with me either guys. Like I declared before, I'm not letting this die, and I'm actually working on some stuff for it.

For example, school life everyday just isn't my style. I prefer action fights and other important things, like romance and the other genres like horror, so I decided to make some sagas for the story. Sure, sagas are overused, but what else? I had no original plot ready yet, and inspiration died on me for an original plot since I'm busy with other things, like my other story Rise of the Horde, my comics on the website Smackjeeves, and finally, college life.

So, these are the sagas I have planned actually, and I'll leave it to a vote for you guys who wait forever for an update.

The Shroom Saga: The mysterious Shrooms have come again, this time threatening the peace of Brawl, and their Shroom Princess has captured the princesses and Dawn. Can the students of Power Academy rescue them and stop the Shroom's plans to conquer the world?

The Chaos Saga: The Chaos Emeralds are at it again. This time, their energies have reawakened Mephiles the Dark, and he's after the seven Chaos Emeralds to reawaken the great Iblis again. Can the students stop Mephiles the Dark, or will he succeed in his goals?

The Smashers Saga: Master Hand has prepared yet another tournament for teacher and student to participate. Who will become the champion? Only you can decide!

The Horde Saga: Read Rise of the Horde for an example.

The Subspace Saga: Tabuu is at it again, this time he has different plans. Three words fit his goal: complete world domination. His armies will stop at nothing this time around. Can they stop him before the world is sucked up in Subspace?

The Dark Saga: Crimes are being committed world-wide, and the blame is on the teachers, but they were at the school? After some investigation, it seems that copies of them are doing the crime, but these seem powerful. Who are they?

That's about it. If you have any ideas, PM me about it. These are basically some plots over the games, or plots I made up. I don't care which one to do, just as long as I can get a plot going. So, I'm letting everyone who reads vote on their saga. Everyone has two votes a day, and I'll check in every now and then to see the votes. I'll end it by the time people stop voting. The votes will be on my profile, and not a review. REMEMBER, PROFILE VOTES FOR THE SAGAS, NOT REVIEWS.

Also, as for students, I am kind of bunched up on students, and I can't accept any more. Sorry about that, but I had a lot of OC's come in which made things kind of tough. So, no longer accepting OC's unless stated.

So, sorry for the huge wait, and I hope everyone returns to vote, and I hope it won't turn out like my Q&A sections in my stories where I only got three questions. XD No offense.

~PerfectPhoenix


	4. Sub Saga 1: Introductions

**Yeah, hey guys. It's been a long time, hasn't it? About two months to be exact. Yeah, poll took a while, and there was a tie for the saga I was going to do, but thanks to a guest user, I started working on this again. **

**Anyway, here it is guys, the first chapter of the winner: Subspace Saga!**

**Subspace Saga**

**Chapter 1**

**Introductions**

* * *

"So, the Smashers have gathered up so many pathetic fools into one place. This is very convenient." A floating mass of energy spoke to itself. It was none other than Tabuu, the mass that ruled all of Subspace. His minions, the Shadow Bugs, all formed into Primid figures, each of them having a desire to destroy and fight. The mass lifted its tattered butterfly-like wings. The previous battles with the Smashers made his body weak like this. His only desire now was to recover and extract its revenge on the souls that did him this harm.

The only way to do this was to set off Subspace Bombs and use the energy it collected to restore his health.

There were some complications to this. Back then, he had the R. he'd enslaved created the Subspace Bombs. He had none, thanks to Ganondorf's actions back in the Isle of the Ancients. The Subspace Cannon was destroyed also thanks to the Smashers. All that remained in Subspace were his loyal Shadow Bugs. Over time though, they continued to grow and multiply in numbers and strength. All Tabuu required was a way for his Primids and other creatures to create new and much more powerful Subspace Bombs, but what? The ruler lingered on this thought, as his armies still grew in numbers. More Shadow Bugs created more monsters. All he needed was a way.

_A simple path to world domination…_

* * *

The morning rose as the official first day began. The day before, students explored the campus, met their teachers, and hung out around the campus. Now, they were still sound asleep at only 7:30 in the morning. The Dark Dorm was oddly quiet for Jigglypuff. The round Pokemon knew the students had to wake up at this time. Wolf wasn't here to help, so Jigglypuff had no choice, but to use it.

From outside the dorms, you could hear Jigglypuff scream, "JIGGILIIIIIIIII!" The Pokemon used its Hyper Voice attack, and for sure, the whole school was up now. All the Bird Pokemon flew up in fright.

"Ug, did someone just die?" One of the students asked out loud. Most of them groaned themselves awake while some others rolled off their beds in an attempt to wake up. One of the Dark Dorm members got up and spoke in fast Japanese. She looked pretty angry this morning, but who wouldn't when a puffball decided to scream to wake up the entire school.

"Excuse me, but what did you say?" One of the girls asked. The girl repeated her phrase in Japanese, but the other was confused at it.

"Don't you speak English or something?" The other asked. The Japanese-speaking girl just got out of bed and walked out without another word. The other girl stretched a bit and looked around to the new room she shared with the Japanese-speaking girl. Her name was Christiana Poname. She was a PSI user, just like Ness and Lucas.

_Chris, are you awake? I heard something scream. It sounded like someone dying. _A voice told her inside her head. It was telekinesis, and she was talking with her brother, who was in the other rooms. His name was Richard Poname, or as Chris liked to call him, Risk.

_Yeah, it was our dorm leader, Jigglypuff. She decided to wake us up. This just sucks. I wanted to stay asleep a bit longer._ Chris thought back.

_Well, it is the first day of school you know. We have to be up early anyway. Come on, they have breakfast in the Cafeteria. That's where we go to our classes for the day. It's what Ness told me. Are you ready? _Risk asked.

_Yeah, yeah, I'm coming ._Chris thought and left the room. The other students were coming out and leaving the dorm room. The Dark Dorm was just facing the Lower Campus side with a nice view. The Light Form faced the lake in the middle. Both sides were already coming with students going towards the Cafeteria, hungry for their breakfast.

* * *

"Wow, look at them all." Ike said from the teacher's tables. He was eating his breakfast along with the other swordsmen. All the other Smashers were there too, except for Mikee. Meta Knight was calm for today.

"Yeah, like a pack of soldiers ready for battle." Marth added.

"Guys, relax. Today will be fun. We just introduce what our classes do for the day. That's all we have to do." Link told them, trying to cheer up Ike.

"Speak for yourself. Strategy isn't the easiest thing to teach a bunch of kids. Kids like these probably focus on themselves and will only fight for themselves. They won't focus on the other important things, such as watching each other's back." Ike told Link, picking up his Ragnell.

"Well, still, they're kids. I bet some of them already know the importance of teamwork, and you'll need it to survive out there in their own worlds. You just have to give them a chance. They'll probably pull through." Pit told them.

"Easy for you to say; you have the best class to teach. Brawl Basics?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, it's just showing the Brawl Field and hosting my own Brawls. I don't know why it's important though. I guess Master Hand wants these kids to enter the Brawl Tournaments, and the class is to get them to know the field." Pit told them.

"Mikee should be in your class. He's been losing more often than Jigglypuff, and that is saying something." Link said. The group laughed at the joke, and then looked around for him, but he wasn't at the tables or even with Dawn, which was unusual.

"Is he being a lone wolf today? I'll ask Dawn to see what's up." Pit told the guys. As he left, Meta Knight rose up from his seat and left as well.

"Hey, Meta, where are you going?" Link asked.

"I have to prepare my class. I teach the ways of the swords." The Star Warrior replied and left the building. Link shrugged and went back to watching Pit. The angel talked to Dawn, asking the question. She pushed back her blue hair and told Pit something. Pit nodded and walked back to the men.

"Dawn said that he was coming, but later. He was setting up his class for the students as well. Energy Control, I wonder how that's going to go." The angel wondered. The other swordsmen shrugged and continued eating. Dawn wondered about something and got up to leave the cafeteria also.

* * *

"So, those are the Smashers? I heard there were two new ones. Where are they?" One of the students asked a twin. His name was Clive, and the one he was talking to was his twin brother, Greg.

"I don't know. The blue-haired girl already left, so my guesses are that she's going to see the other new Smasher." Greg replied, still eating his breakfast.

"Who knows? Besides, I'm done, and I'll be heading to my class. Meet up with you at lunch time?" Clive asked. Greg simply nodded and Clive left the cafeteria. Greg was thinking to himself. He was thinking of this whole school thing.

"Uh, mister?" A little girl asked. Greg looked down to Sophia the Squeaker.

"Yes, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Fox and Falco want to speak to you." She told the fox. He adjusted his jacket and got up.

"Thank you." Greg said and left towards the table with Fox, Falco and Wolf. As his presence was noticed, they turned their attention to him.

"Yo, Greg, how's it been?" Falco asked.

"It's been okay. How about you guys and Wolf?" Greg asked. The former enemy just closed his eyes, not looking irritated at all.

"Crazy stuff. First off, the new guys had an adventure with us, and secondly, the school was built while more crazy things occurred. It's been a tough life as a Smasher." Falco told him.

"It wasn't a fun time, that's what Falco is trying to say. Besides that, have you signed up for our classes? I run mechanics and Falco here teaches Aerial Combat." Fox told their friend.

"Ha, the only good combat style Falco is good at is running and getting into trouble with several ships on his tail." Wolf scoffed.

"Excuse me? Mind running that by me again?" Falco asked, getting up from his table and looking Wolf in the eye.

"Falco, calm down. Arwings are easier to pilot instead of Wolfens. They can move on to pilot Wolfens if they want." Fox told the pilot. Wolf shrugged and looked at Greg again. The red fox just clenched his fist. He didn't like Wolf at all, and he despised the fact that he was on their side. From Fox, he turned against the team once before, during the time the two new Smashers were around. How is it safe to say that this pilot wouldn't turn against them again? Greg didn't trust him or any 'former' evils.

"Well, it was good seeing you guys, but I have to head for class. It's the Energy Control class. Do you know who's running that class?" He asked.

"Energy Control…isn't Mikee running that?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, he is. He's a cool kind of guy. He'll teach a lot, but be sure to tell us how he acts. We have to know." Fox asked. Greg nodded and left them. He was going for the class that he hoped could teach him on how to control his fire ability.

* * *

As he went to the class, there was already a small crowd of students looking into the classroom. Some gasped; some just watched whatever was going on inside his classroom.

"Hey, what's going on?" Greg asked one of them.

"It's the teacher, he's training inside the classroom, and he's sparring with another one of the teachers." One of the students told Greg. He shrugged and decided to watch, and he saw the blue-haired girl fighting against the new Smasher he heard about.

Inside, Mikee was sparring off against Dawn. It was mainly a test to check out the room's limits to training. It was also a good excuse to warm up and to clear nervousness for both of them. It was a good fight. Mikee was the one rushing in and swinging into Dawn's guarding stance. She was skidding back with every single hit. She soon swerved away and slammed him on the back towards the ground. Mikee stopped himself with his hands on the ground and sweep-kicked her. She landed on her back and he jumped back, charging up his Shine Cannon. He fired and Dawn rolled out of the way in time. She leaped back up to her feet and fired her Dark Devastator. Mikee punched into it, but the energy exploded, making it his fault. He was pushed back and slammed into the wall. Dawn charged and swung her fist, missing and causing a dent in the wall.

"Heh, not bad. You've been training." Mikee said, cracking his fists to release the tension in them.

"Of course. I still have a lot to work on if you can already transform to the Shining Mode, then I still have a lot to learn. Besides, this counts as quality time with each other." Dawn said and smiled. Mikee smiled as well, not lowering his guard.

"True, true. With all these students, we'll have less time with each other. We should do this more often." Mikee said, getting ready to go into Burst Mode. Dawn looked over to the window to see the students. They all opened their eyes wide and hid except for Greg who still watched.

"We have a little audience. Take a look." Dawn mentioned. Mikee turned to see and he looked back to Dawn.

"I guess it's time for class to begin, Need a Shadow Warp?" Mikee asked. Dawn nodded and smiled as he warped her to her classroom. His glance went to the class he was going to teach. Mikee approached the door, took a deep breath, and opened it to welcome his new and first students.

* * *

"Wow, you were good at fighting!" One of them told Mikee as she came in. It was a girl and according to Mikee's files, her name was Cherry Amello. She had a sister here, and she was a magic user.

"Well, I'm not that great. Let's just come inside everyone. It's time for what this class is about." Mikee told the students. He counted six students exactly: Kiroe, Greg, Cherry, Eva, Matthew, and Chris. These were his six students for the school year, unless some more came in eventually. He let the students sit on the floor because there were no chairs. The Light Warrior cleared his throat and began.

"Good morning everyone. I am the teacher of the Energy Control, Mikee Aeros, but call me by my first name, nothing formal. In this class, I will teach you the basics of energy as well as some moves using whatever energy type you have. See, I am an energy user myself, focusing more on Light energy. With this, I can transfer this energy either to my fists and fire it as a beam. You saw that when I was facing my friend a minute ago. Luckily for us, Master Hand approved a first day field trip to a place where we can demonstrate what we can do." Mikee told them. They were excited about this as Mikee walked to the students. He snapped his fingers and the group of seven vanished without a trace.

The seven appeared at the Gritzy Desert background. It was a different section of the desert, as if he prepared this place for them.

"This is the place to practice energy attacks. There is no life for miles. Now, what I'm going to demonstrate is what each and every one of you is able to do. First off is you create something for your physical attacks, something useful in close-quarters combat. Next up, you'll learn how to shape your energy into balls. When this happens, it's condensed, and pretty good to hit with. If you focus enough of your energy, then it becomes a pretty good weapon. I use it as my move, the Shine Cannon." Mikee explained. He demonstrated this by letting the energy form around his right hand like a cannon and then firing a sphere of his Light energy into the distance. It exploded, but not as big as one would imagine.

"It's not all. If you condense it and then release it at a single point, you can create a flow of energy that can be used as a beam attack. This is useful with mid-range combat." Mikee told them and fired out his Shine Beam, which caused a bigger explosion. The students looked pretty interested as Mikee closed his eyes and floated up.

"Finally, this one is a special one of mine, which will be harder. This one is my personal. For the final to pass my class, you must create your own energy move using your abilities. As for me…" Mikee said and crossed his arms. His signs appeared which surprised the students. Mikee's hair became a lighter shade of brown. Mikee was in his Perfect Mode. He cupped his hands to his side, charging up a ton of energy. He yelled out and fired a huge beam towards the center, causing a huge explosion. Desert winds blew out in gusts, reaching the students as they resisted being blown away. He powered down and joined his students. They seemed pretty surprised, even Greg.

"I'll take us back to the school." Mikee said and snapped his fingers, warping them once again. As he came back, there was an odd power he sensed during the teleport. The warrior felt it as something dark and powerful. It wasn't anything he knew, but if he could feel it during a Shadow Warp, then it was certainly something to be concerned about.

The group of seven appeared as the school bell rang. It was time for the next class for the students. Mikee didn't have any more students to teach. He had it this way in the case of personal lessons for the students. They left the classroom, telling him bye, but one of them remained. It was Eva.

"Sir, what was that back there? Your arms and hair glowed and you unleashed all that energy. I've never seen anything like that." She asked. Mikee smiled and looked at the clock.

"Class periods have a break of ten minutes. I'll tell you next class tomorrow, along with the other students. Just be ready because tomorrow, you'll demonstrate to me what you guys and girls can do personally. I'll have to be the judge of your current level of skills." Mikee told her. She left after that with a smile, joining the other students. Mikee crossed his arms and sighed. He clenched his fists and went in another Shadow Warp, hoping to find that power he sensed earlier.

* * *

A few hours later, and soon enough, it was already lunch time. All the students grabbed their lunches and headed outside while some of the Brawlers either joined them or remained inside. Dawn and Mikee were one of the many that were inside.

"Well, I think I like this whole idea of being teachers. I was able to show off my main energy attacks." Mikee told Dawn.

"That's great. We were lucky today. A Waddle Dee was hurt outside and I was able to heal the poor guy for the class to show the benefits of being a healer. The only problem was three students, and that was it." Dawn said and felt down about it.

"Don't worry too much. Master Hand told us that students will still be coming. I'm sure you'll get more healers." Mikee told her. She smiled, happy that Mikee was trying to cheer her up. It was rare, but she realized that Mikee was having fun with this.

"My class was challenging. I had a lot of students come in, probably around ten for strategy." Ike groaned. He looked pretty tired to them.

"Well, you're one of the lucky ones. There were a lot for Weapons, but Master Hand decided to combine Meta Knight's class with mine so we could both learn from the classes, and there are a lot of students. Marth is also willing to lend a hand with our class, so three are teaching it now." Link told them.

"That's pretty cool. I just feel sorry for Falcon and Sonic. They have to train everyone." Mikee said, drinking his soda drink on the table.

"Well, it really isn't that bad, having all of them. They just make the kids run laps or climb things. It's a pretty simple class." Link told them.

"Well, it doesn't matter. These students will become great heroes by the end of the year. The thought of helping the universe get better with stronger and wiser heroes, it makes me happy!" Dawn said.

_Anything makes her happy…_Mikee thought and finished his can. He still wondered about the power he felt. He didn't want to bring it up to anyone. Everyone seemed to have a good time. He didn't want to get them worried about something he felt during the transfer. Besides, if it was an enemy, he could take care of it. He crushed his can and tossed it in the trash from his distance. The rest of the day was on the way.

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe I wrote this much. I would make it longer, but I have plans for tomorrow, and probably the weekend too. **

**I want to say, thanks everyone. The poll came to a tie between the Subspace Saga and the Smasher Saga, and it got me working on a plot, so thanks for everyone who voted. I am so happy that I stayed up until 3 in the morning to finish this. **

**Also, thanks to Link some numbers for reviewing my other story. You got me going, I guess. **

**So, the characters I have used in this chapter already have excellent forms. I still cannot use some because I can't decide for the classes and/or their forms were not enough on detail. I know it will be a bother, but I need the ones who didn't put any classes on their form to re-submit the form. I also didn't use a couple, seeing as they will be coming later on. I can't fit all while thinking of plotlines and when to use them. **

**As the story implies, there will be new students coming in still, so if you read this chapter, then congrats! You have just won a scholarship to Power Academy! **

**Just kidding, but seriously, I'm opening up the form and submissions again. I want everything to be filled out though, and limit two characters per author, and I am not one for making decisions. If you need the form, it's back on Chapter 1.**

**Thanks for reading, review, and tell your friends! The Power Academy doors are welcome to all!**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	5. An Icy Problem

**Wow, I got a ton of reviews! Thanks a lot you guys! You're the best! This story officially ranks the top of my Most Reviewed list, well, since you guys mainly put OC's, heh. **

**Hope you guys like this next chapter!**

**Also, I started this again, and I'll post links to videos that have the songs, since some people have problems finding these. I'll post them on my profile. Opening and ending songs that I listen to for this fic to have an anime-feel to it. If any one of you has suggestions for the opening/ending music for this, please let me know. **

**Subspace Saga**

**Chapter 2**

**An Icy Problem**

* * *

Tabuu floated among his empty void of Subspace. The view of Power Academy was seen through a bubble. The deity watched on his enemy, watching for any weaknesses or openings for an attack. He knew a way to attack, and that was to get the ROB that led his army before, the same ROB that was the Ancient Minister back then. If he could regain control over it, then he would be able to manufacture Subspace Bombs. The being had to find someone new to trust in. There were lots of considerations. Bowser was only loyal to Master Hand, but his hatred to Mario could be of some use. He couldn't trust Ganondorf, but the tyrant was still trapped in his trophy stand. The other enemies were being reconstructed by the Shadow Bugs. They will be fully restored, but he was running low on the Shadow Bugs. Soon enough, he wouldn't have any more left.

The one being that had all the Shadow Bugs.

Tabuu needed Mr. Game and Watch.

_I need assistance for help. _Tabuu thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Power Academy, Gym class began. All the students were doing an activity of exercise. There were so many activities, including exercise, running, weights, sparring, or anything else. Sonic and Captain Falcon overviewed everyone's duties with smiles on their faces.

"Everyone, listen up! Gym class lasts for two hours with a half-hour break in between. That means you have forty-five minutes to train in this class. See, the purpose of gym class is pretty simple. Falcon can explain that one." Sonic said, passing the speech to the racer.

"YES! Gym class is a way to train with what you learned from each of your classes. We have everything needed to train harder, and this gym is open twenty-four seven. See, each of your classes focuses on one single point. You can train in whatever you feel like. If you need help though, you're free to ask."

"Of course, if you need a break, you can take one, but you can't leave the Gym during this time. If you do, we'll find you and take you back. After the class is over, you all have four hours to roam around until nine o' clock, where you all have an hour left to get back in your dorms. Inside, your dorm leaders will make sure everyone is accounted for. If you are not at your dorm, then please alert Master Hand or your dorm leaders if you have plans. If you are missing, we will search for you in the case of being captured by any possible enemy. We talk about these rules because it is near the end of the day. Now, get back to training your hearts out!" Sonic declared. The students cheered out too and got to work.

"So, the both of us are going to make sure all these students are here, right?" Captain Falcon asked the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, let's see here…" Sonic said as he dashed to the back office and brought back a list. Captain Falcon took it and looked down the list. It was a pretty long list, but it was average. It listed all the students that were in the Gym Class and all the possibilities that were late in coming*. Their eyes darted from the paper and then back to the students. Everyone that wasn't in the other list was there.

"Good. That accounts for everything. All the students are here in this very gym. Come on Falcon, let's race again if you want." Sonic said, tapping his red shoes on the ground.

"Fine then Sonic, show me your moves!" Captain Falcon responded as both of them bolted for the track and ran laps to see who's faster. Some students decided to take off after them in an attempt to catch up. It seemed like a lot of fun.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the cafeteria, ROB floated around, looking at all the sights to see in Power Academy. It was the afternoon sky, and it sure was pretty, or at least that was what ROB guessed. He knew he was just a machine though, and he wasn't programmed to have feelings or know about admiration. All he knew was objectives and goals, but he could think a lot about everything.

ROB was outside because the robot remembered all his fallen comrades a long time ago back in the Isle of the Ancients. It was such a peaceful time with his fellow ROBs. Their island floated in the sky hopefully to never be bothered again, but Tabuu came along and took over everything. Their creation of the Subspace Bomb shattered this dimension, and every time one was detonated, two ROBs had to be sacrificed. He despised that his own fellows had to turn to scrap every time.

"ROB? What are you doing out here?" A voice asked the robot. His head turned to see Princess Peach coming from another part of the campus. She was holding a big wooden basket.

"I am simply roaming around the grounds. It is what people do when they are thinking. What about you?" ROB asked.

"Oh, I was just delivering some snacks and refreshments to the others who are doing patrol. You can't keep your guard on an empty stomach, can you?" Peach asked.

"No. Their guard work would be insufficient. It is a very thoughtful thing of Master Hand to do." ROB mentioned, lifting his arms up and down.

"Nope. Me and Zelda started cooking and then Dawn came to help once her class was done. We just thought it would be nice for everyone to just relax with these students. We all need to be in a good mood." Peach added. ROB thought about the previous statement for a bit.

"Yes. I agree. How is Mario's condition?" ROB asked.

"Mario is doing pretty great. He says his class is pretty fun to teach. It's all about teamwork and the right things to do." She told the robot and paused for a second. ROB turned around and looked at the lake for a second. Something caused the water to ripple for a second. Peach didn't notice it, but she wondered what caused ROB to disregard Peach.

"ROB? What's wrong?" The princess asked. The robot scanned for anything that might have caused the ripple, but nothing seemed to be there. His thermal scanners (installed by Fox and Samus themselves.) didn't pick up anything either. It was odd to the robot. Not much caused a ripple out of nowhere.

"ROB?" Peach asked again. The robot turned to face her.

"I apologize. I must be having a slight bug in my system. You have a pleasant day, Peach." ROB said and floated away towards the offices. Peach shook off any other odd feelings and walked along the path to the Cafeteria. Around this time of day, the Smashers hung out there as their break room until dinner was going to be served. As the princess entered the doors, the smells of dinner filled the air. Game and Watch was cooking up something good.

"Peach!" Zelda called out to her from one of the tables. Both princesses sat down.

* * *

"So, you gave the snacks to the Patrol section on the East side, right?" Zelda asked.

"Of course! What about you and Dawn?" Peach asked.

I already got it done. I have Fayore's Wind, so it isn't too hard. Dawn is still out there getting the goodies to the North side. She should be back any minute." Zelda answered.

"Well, that's good news. Besides that, I thought she would be with Mikee around this time. They both have no classes for the rest of the day, don't they?" Peach asked.

"Mikee went to Smashville for some time to think. Apparently, one of the students reminded him of something and he needed some time alone to think. Dawn is just giving him some time to himself." The brown-haired princess answered.

"What about Link and Meta Knight? How are their classes going?" Their conversation continued onward, both having fun conversing about their heroes. It was around this time when the students left the Gym Class. They looked pretty exhausted from their recent class. Some even looked pretty injured, but each and every one of them looked satisfied. This was a great first day for everyone.

* * *

"Dia, hey!" Someone called out to the PSI girl. She turned around to see her brother, Risk. He looked pretty excited, as if he heard something worthwhile.

"Risk? What's up?" She asked.

"Well, are we going to Smashville? I hear that there's a bustling market going on which has all the different items from the different worlds. They might have battle weapons for us too." Risk mentioned.

"Well, I wanted to find something good to eat. We'll eat something, and then shop around for weapons." She said and they began to make their way towards the gate when two fast ships took off to the distance. She didn't know what those were, but one was sort of blue and one was red and both were sort of different shapes.

"Whoa, look at that! I wonder what those two are going to do? It's probably some awesome air fights." Risk exclaimed. Dia shrugged and walked onward.

* * *

"Well, Wolf and a student named Gregory Macolm took off in their ships towards the Delfino Isles. Speaking of which, there's been some recent activity around the Plaza where the cave is located within Corona Mountain. Apparently, some of the citizens have gone missing around there. Samus, if it is all right with you, investigate the vanishing citizens of Delfino Plaza." Master Hand asked. He was floating among holograms in a wide room. Holograms of all the Smashers were there, even with Mikee and Dawn.

"Understood, Master Hand." Samus answered.

"I hope they're okay though. They probably got lost or something or went too far into the cave." Princess Peach mentioned.

"Next on the list is a Co-Op Mission. This is simply a mission where teachers go with students to complete missions. It teaches teamwork, extra training, and bonding with teacher and student. The benefits go to the students and the teachers depending on the reward you'll get and the mission you do." Master Hand explained.

"That's a brilliant idea Master Hand! When will these missions be available?" Mario asked.

"They will be open in a few days once our teams find requests from all over the universe. I promise, this will open new ways and for these students to get much stronger. Now, our meeting, dismissed." Master Hand announced and all the holograms vanished instantly. The deity of Brawl floated around for a moment and then vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

As for Greg and Wolf, they were flying pretty high above Delfino Plaza. Both of them were chasing each other, firing lasers and doing barrel rolls. It was a decent fight if anyone really saw it.

"Well, well, well, someone has been practicing. I'm slightly impressed, Greg." Wolf commented.

"Don't be. I plan on beating you on this fight." Greg replied, boosting faster and chasing Wolf's tail. The older pilot scoffed and made a tight U-turn after boosting, slightly losing Greg's pursuit. The fox followed and fired off more lasers, but Wolf barrel-rolled to deflect them. As they flew, Samus's ship flew past them undetected into the city. The sunset was coming, but it couldn't be enjoyed by the bounty hunter as she landed near-by. Her Varia Suit was armed as she made her way into the caves.

These sort of missions seemed to be a waste of her time. As Peach said, it was probably some lost Pintas and that no one bothered to look for them. They enjoyed volcanoes and the heat given off by the lava and magma, so it shouldn't waste too much time.

What she discovered within Corona Mountain was quite shocking. It wasn't hot at all. It was just thirty-six degrees, below zero. The entire cave was encased in ice. She was lucky to have the Varia Suit.

"Samus to Base, I reached the Corona Cave, but it's completely covered in ice. I didn't find the missing Pintas though. I'll investigate further in." Samus reported over her comms channel. The cave was deep as expected, but the ice was cut, as if something dug its way in. There were no tracks so it wasn't from a vehicle.

She had to begin charging her beam in order to have some light in the cave. As she progressed inward, it was darker, and the tunnel lead to the center of the mountain. It was hollowed out, but the ice covered the top, so there was no light up there either. Her Charge Beam didn't provide all that much light, even with the sunset beginning to fade, making it even darker. Her Thermal Visor activated as she only saw dark blue, but then there were two slightly red scans, and they were the Pintas! The problem was that they were encased in a large block of ice.

"What the heck?" She exclaimed as she switched to her Flare Beam and began melting the ice, but something picked up on her radar. There was a large crash behind her as she turned on reflex.

"WHAT THE-" She yelled and fired several times before being encased in a freezing blast of ice. A roar followed up afterward, echoing out the cave and causing a slight crack on the ground.

* * *

**Well, it ain't much, and I wanted this up by the Fourth of July, but it's the 5****th**** now at 1:05 AM. **

**So, it's a bit shorter than normal, I had this typed up before, but my laptop decided to update itself, and with that, it deleted half this original story. It was going to be awesome. The laptop didn't think so. No more cookies for this junk!**

**Anyway, sorry it took so long guys. While I'm away off this story, I'm doing research (By research, I mean watching Let's Plays and replaying some old games related to some characters.) of the Nintendo universe, and I recently watched through Mother 3, so I know the past behind Lucas. So, I'm not wasting my time, I think. **

**As for other OC's appearences, well, it's difficult. I think I have over twenty characters who want their characters to be in this, but if you noticed, I've stuck with the more Nintento-universe characters. The characters who seem real-life to me and from other universes have a small delay, since it involves more research. It is also the fact that the current plans don't call for many appearances, but I do promise you this: your characters will appear eventually. I will grind my head to make a situation where it brings out the best, but there are still some that I can't use in the end. During that time, I'll let you guys know.**

**Now, I made things easier on myself by taking a hint from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and created 'Missions.' Basically, teams of students followed by a Smasher or Teacher will go out and complete a mission. This would help me since I'll showcase a bunch of OC's at once. **

**So, read, review, tell your friends, and see you next time after another few months, expect an update! I'm just kidding. There's going to be a mini-boss fight next chapter though, and if you know me, fight scenes are my specialty. Expect a chapter soon you guys.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	6. Corona Mountain Danger!

**Hey guys, PerfectPhoenix here. Thanks for those who reviewed my story. Now, here's the chapter you have been all waiting for!**

**Subspace Saga**

**Chapter 3**

**Corona Mountain Danger**

* * *

"Darn it!" Greg yelled as his right wing was completely blown off. He was flying pretty close to the Shine Gate in Delfino Plaza. Even though Greg was focused on the battle at hand, he couldn't help but notice the calm night in the city. The Shine Gate was glowing with light thanks to their guardians, the Shine Sprites. It was dark as night everywhere else. It would have been a great night to relax, but Greg had a pilot that wanted to shoot him down.

"You're good, but I'm better." Wolf told Greg as he charged his laser to home in on the pilot. The wolf pilot fired it, but Greg pulled off an impressive barrel roll to bounce it off. He turned around sharply and fired several lasers, but those missed by a longshot. Wolf fired again, but missed as well. Greg pulled up to get some altitude on the Wolfen pilot.

"I can't let you do that Greg." Wolf told the red fox and boosted behind the Arwing, keeping it out of his range. A Smart Bomb was fired at Wolf, but he dodged it easily as well. Greg followed behind, firing his lasers. Some were beginning to hit Wolf's ship, and he couldn't lose the pilot following him.

Before this fight continued, both of them received a signal coming from inside Corona Mountain. It was a distress beacon. From Greg's scanner, the target's temperature was dropping rapidly. It wasn't natural at all.

"Greg, go back to the Academy and alert the Smashers. I'll be back soon enough after I check this out." Wolf told Greg over the communications channel.

"Fine. I'll hurry back then and get help. Try to not get yourself killed; you don't want to get me happy." Greg joked as he boosted back towards the school grounds. Wolf scoffed and flew towards the beacon to see a big looming figure. The pilot put on the brakes and slowed down to look. The figure was a dragon that seemed to be encased in ice. It was probably around fifteen feet tall, and double the length. Its yellow eyes took sight of Wolf's ship.

"Oh crap." Wolf said to himself as he boosted straight up. The creature roared as ice shards appeared around the figure. They were fired with a great precision that shot off the Wolfen's wings. Wolf grunted as he turned around and fired lasers onto the ice monster. It reflected and barely missed the ship by a nick. The monster unleashed a huge gust of icy wind, and this completely froze the ship. Luckily, Wolf ejected out in time and pulled out his laser gun. He landed on the ground, but kept his footing. The entire area around the monster was frozen.

"What the heck is this?" Wolf said out loud, as the monster looked upon him. It fired the icy breath again, as Wolf pulled out his Reflector shield. It had no effect as the pilot was encased in ice. The creature roared again and went back inside the Mountain.

Greg saw the radar blip for Wolf disappear, which wasn't good news. It meant that Wolf was in trouble. Even though Greg didn't like the guy, and he really didn't like Wolf, but he needs help. He couldn't leave him behind. The Academy wasn't far off now, and the radio was on.

"Fox, Falco, somebody come in! It's me, Greg!" He demanded through the radio.

"Greg? It's me, Clive. What's wrong? Did something happen?" His brother answered.

"We have some trouble at Corona Mountain in Delfino Plaza. A distress beacon was sent and Wolf was taken down." Greg reported as he went near the garage.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Clive asked.

"Yes, but it means Wolf didn't reach the beacon. I need to find the Smashers and tell them that Wolf is in trouble!" Greg told him over the radio as he pulled in. His twin brother came to the Arwing to get Greg out.

"Where is everyone at this time?" Greg asked.

"A lot of the Smashers go back to their Smash Mansion, but I think the patrol squads still hang around. We have to tell them what's up!" Clive reminded his brother. Both of them nodded and got going to the patrol sections.

* * *

"Do you see anything coming, or even sense anything off?" Luigi asked Mikee as both were around the school gates. The Light Warrior closed his eyes, trying to hear anything.

"Nope, nothing. The evil forces don't attack at night usually when there are so many powerful fighters here. You have nothing to be afraid of, Luigi." Mikee reassured.

"Are you sure? There might be ghosts, or even those giant Boos!" Luigi warned and pulled out his Poltergust 4000 and a flashlight. Mikee shook his head and sighed. He didn't really know the story behind Luigi's adventure in a haunted mansion, but all he really knew was that it terrified the green plumber down to the core.

"Luigi, the only thing ghosts are afraid of is light, and I can fire it straight out of my palms. Any ghost that decides to come within range can be completely destroyed. Remember?" Mikee reminded.

"Still, you can never be too careful." Luigi told him and turned on his flashlight. Mikee's senses heightened as he saw the two Lylatian foxes run over to the both of them. Something seemed pretty wrong for the both of them.

"What's up you guys? Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Mikee asked.

"There's a problem in Corona Mountain! During my dogfight with Wolf, there was a distress signal inside the mountain. Wolf told me to get help and then he vanished too. We have to go back!" Greg told him. Mikee thought about it and remembered that it was Samus who went there as well. It could have been Samus who sent the signal.

"I'll see Master Hand about it immediately. Meanwhile, you two get some rest. Leave this job to a Smasher." Mikee told them and vanished in his Shadow Warp. This was before anyone could say anything.

"No, there has to be something we can do right now!" Greg said out loud.

"Dude, let's go back to the dorms. The Smashers will help them, don't worry about it. I'm sure that Mikee is on his way now. Come on." Clive told his brother. Greg scoffed and walked towards the dorms with Clive following the twin brother. Luigi looked around, seeing as he was the only one there.

"Oh no…" Luigi said to himself. Just as he turned on his flashlight, a Boo appeared in his face. Luigi screamed and dashed off in a hurry, screaming for Mario. The Boo laughed and went invisible again, floating around the school grounds, hoping to scare someone else on this night.

* * *

"I see, so Samus hasn't returned from her mission." Master Hand told Mikee after he explained the situation.

"Master Hand, I could Shadow Warp myself over there to see what's up. If there's anything wrong, I'll pop back here." Mikee suggested. Master Hand thought about it for a second.

"Very well, but return here before the morning begins for school. Your mission for Corona Mountain is to find Samus and Wolf. See if they are all right. If not, then warp back here immediately. Is that clear?" Master Hand asked.

"Of course. I'll go immediately." Mikee told them and warped out of the conference room. Master Hand pondered about the situation going on at Delfino Plaza. He made up his mind. If Mikee couldn't handle the situation, then he would have to send a team to finish the job.

Mikee appeared in front of the Shine Gate in mid-air. The night was beginning to end, as the horizon was becoming brighter. The sun was going to rise soon. He floated near-by the Corona Mountain entrance to find Wolf encased in ice. It was really cold ice as Mikee closed his eyes. Four flashes appeared behind him as four colored spheres appeared. They were white, red, brown, and yellow. Those were the Power Orbs of Light, Fire, Earth, and Thunder. The Fire Orb went inside Mikee as his Aeros signs appeared bright red.

The situation called for the Fire Orb. At least he found the pilot, but where was Samus? It was further into the cave. He first had to defrost Wolf, and that was easier said than done. He began to defrost Wolf by placing flames around the ground. Luckily, his flames didn't cause a huge fire. The flames would take at least ten minutes to defrost the ice around the pilot, so Mikee progressed into the mountain.

Already, he had to flare up his energy because it was freezing. It was supposed to be a volcano, so something went horribly wrong. Eventually, he made it to the center of the volcano, where he did see a bunch of ice blocks. He went to each block, seeing the frozen Pintas, and Samus near-by one of them. He dashed to the block that contained the bounty hunter. Mikee began to defrost Samus by using some flames, as the sunrise began to set in the cave. It was pretty since all the ice was white, but something massive was moving on the ceiling. Mikee looked up and saw a huge beast. It was walking on four legs, had giant ice-like wings, and yellow gleaming eyes. It was a dragon, and it was gigantic. It detached from the ceiling towards Mikee, falling with a bellowing roar. Thanks to Mikee's quick reflexes, he was able to roll out of the way, but the creature's shockwave lifted him off the ground and slammed his fiery body into the ice walls. He recovered quickly and guarded from the monster's icy breath, which encased him in ice. After a fiery explosion, Mikee burst free from the attack and rushed at the dragon, sliding underneath and driving a fist into the creature's chest. This had no effect because once his fist made contact; Mikee's arm was encased in a chunk of ice.

"Ow, what's this?" Mikee yelled as the dragon spun around and whacked the warrior into the wall again. He shattered the block on his arm and then leapt straight up. His signs became white and he focused his energy to create his signature move.

"Take this! Ultimate Shine Beam!" Mikee yelled and fired his energy beam straight at the monster's face. It guarded using its icy wings and the beam was reflected back at Mikee. He grunted and was hit head-on, crashing against the slippery ice. The creature created icicles in the air and threw them at Mikee. He reacted and leapt straight up, dodging the lethal spikes. He wanted to find a way to continue fighting the monster, but his objective was clear. Samus was right there next to the monster. There was a way to get her out, but it would require a lot of power. His signs went back to bright red as he unleashed a huge stream of fire at the creature. It responded with icy breath as it cooled the fire quickly and almost froze the warrior again. He made a quick dash for Samus to at least knock her block out of the way. As he dashed, the dragon stomped the ground and created ice spikes along the ground.

Mikee took to the air to avoid being skewered, but the monster created its spears in mid-air and fired them again. The warrior's energy flared as he blasted each and every spear thrown at him, creating a hot mist due to the water evaporation. Soon enough, the mist was too hard to see through, as the creature moved around and roared out shockwaves. This cleared the mist and launched Mikee out with Samus's cube. He slipped on the ice and slammed face-forward into the Shine Gate, shattering the bounty hunter free. The dragon came out from the cave, flapping its wings again. It roared loudly and fired an icy beam at Mikee while he fell.

Samus's missile stopped it from harming the warrior, as her Varia Suit powered up. The dragon moved its head to aim for her, but Mikee rose back up again, cracking his knuckles.

"Samus, what is this thing? Does your Scan Visor say anything about it?" Mikee asked. She began to scan it quickly before it made a move. On her visor, a Pokeball symbol appeared as name and information appeared.

"It's Kyurem, the Boundary Pokemon that's only indigenous to the Unova region. It can generate powerful freezing energy and produce ultra-cold air. Physical contact is very ineffective since getting close will freeze you in an instant. Some of its moves are Glaciate, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice, and Dragon Pulse, and it's registered as a very tough threat!" Samus explained as she Grappled to the top of the Shine Gate. She had to get a better shot if she wanted to knock this creature out.

"Well, my Light-based attacks aren't doing a thing either. Every time I fire at it, the monster just reflects it back." Mikee told her and looked around Delfino Plaza. Luckily, no one noticed their dilemma. "If it reflects an attack here, someone could get hurt." He said. Samus noticed it too and lowered her gun. Kyurem wasn't as merciful as it prepared another Ice Beam attack.

"Get to your ship! We have to lure it away from the island!" Mikee told Samus as his Ultimate Shine Beam collided against the Ice Beam, both evenly matched.

"Where can we fight this thing then? I don't have any suggestions." Samus asked.

"Just get to your ship and follow me!" Mikee told Samus as he absorbed the Electric Power Orb and floated in the sky. His hands crackled with electricity as he fired numerous lightning bolts at the creature. Mikee needed to distract the monster so Samus could get to her ship safely. The bolts hit the creature, but didn't seem to have any effect. It must be the Pokemon type difference, as the dragon paid attention to Samus again.

"Samus, watch out, he's aiming for you!" Mikee yelled as he powered up to his Perfect Mode. She turned around on her heel and fired several missiles, exploding on the dragon. Kyurem roared in some pain and used Hyper Voice. This pushed back Samus and Mikee off the ledges and into town. Mikee landed in the water while being electrified, making him yell out in pain as he cut it off and floated back up with force.

"This thing is rightfully pissing me off!" Mikee yelled and charged his energy. Kyurem noticed him flying straight up into the morning sky. Samus got back onto her gunship and followed Mikee as they flew towards the horizon. As planned, Kyurem flapped its ice wings and loomed over the island as Pintas came out to peek.

"Good, Kyurem is following us. We have to take it to Dry Dry Desert! It's the best place to combat this monster!" Mikee told Samus as he landed in Samus's ship, looking pretty tired.

"Well, hang on, because this thing is really mad now!" Samus told Mikee as the ship jerked to the right, dodging the Ice Beam attack.

"Hey, take the ship back to the Academy! If we get close, the others will notice and help attack Kyurem with us!" Mikee asked.

"We can't go to the Academy with Kyurem on our tails. That would endanger all the students. It's way too dangerous!" Samus scolded. The ship continued to jerk around and this made Mikee tumble around. This time, icicle spears were being thrown at them.

Samus's ship began to bleep for a communication channel. She activated the radio to talk with Fox.

"Samus! You're all right! Mikee's mission was a success?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, but we have a ten foot long and tall problem following closely behind us! I can't shake it off either!" She told the pilot.

"Bring it near the school's area; we'll get rid of it for you. Don't worry about endangering the students. We're using one of our secret weapons to help." Fox told them. This seemed to confuse the two, but a blast hit the ship, slightly damaging the transport.

"Mikee, can you try to hold off Kyurem until we're close to the Academy?" Samus asked, but Mikee was already outside her gunship. He looked pretty determined for something. Before, he seemed pretty frightened about this, but now he was serious. He had to do this for survival. The warrior cracked his knuckles as Kyurem created several energy blasts, which was the move, Ancientpower.

"All right, time for me to test this out." Mikee said to himself as he charged for his Aeros Dash. The Boundary Pokemon roared and fired the blasts. They went in an arc all around the ship. If it hit, the ship and the both of them could be flying their last flight.

"Aeros Defender!" Mikee yelled and punched the ship's hull. That did no damage, but he emitted a huge white shielding. It covered the shield in a sort of bubble. The attacks charged and exploded, pushing around the ship, but leaving it perfectly safe. Mikee was the one that took most of the damage, but he kept the shield up.

"Keep it up, we're almost there!" Samus told Mikee. He grunted as he blocked off most of Kyurem's Ice Beam attacks.

All of a sudden, a huge blast came from the front of the ship, striking Kyurem and making the beast roar in pain. The two looked to see a giant battle-cruiser ship come to their aid. It fired off another blast, but this missed as Kyurem turned around and went back in the direction of Isle Delfino.

"Welcome back you two! Are you guys all right?" Dawn asked through the radio on the Cruiser. Samus heard a thud as Mikee landed on the steel floor. He showed the bounty hunter a thumbs-up.

"We're fine, but I have a feeling I'm forgetting something though." Mikee said while he was on the ground. Samus thought about it but couldn't think of much. She remembered the Pintas, but they weren't injured at all. They were just frozen like her.

"This is a perfect mission for the students to try out though. Besides that, come on home you guys." Dawn told them as Samus pulled into the garage.

* * *

**Yeah, shorter than usual, but it's because I'm kind of angry myself. See, after this is posted, I'm going to delete the first page of this story because that's the form, and people submit the form without reading that I stopped accepting a long time ago, so now, I'm kind of mixed up and bunched up on OC's. If I was full before, I'm full now. **

**So, the characters I'm officially accepting for now are mainly the ones that were in the beginning as well as the ones that I liked for now. The ones I really liked have appeared already, and more will appear later. **

**Yes, the mini-boss is Kyurem, a legendary Pokemon in Unova. I always thought that the Pokemon was wicked-looking and would be a perfect boss not normally tossed around. Sure, I think I might be making it more OCCish since I don't think Kyurem flies, but still, it's a Mini-Boss. What can you do?**

**Finally, college is coming up soon, which will really put a damper on my update schedule. Finally, I appreciate you guys reviewing my other stories, but please, I'm doing Power Academy as best as I can. I really like it, but Power Academy will update when I can. I'll be updating my other stories and focus on Power Academy later on after a few more updates. **

**So, I leave you with my other stories to read, and see you on the next update!**

**~PerfectPhoenix~**


	7. Power Academy Note

**Hey guys again. It's me, PerfectPhoenix. Once again, I'm just making another update for this story since not many have actually reviewed the story. That was a mistake on my part I believe. I want to make it up to those who weren't able to review by doing something will help me and entertains you. **

**I am opening up requests for battles. See, I have about three stories that are going to undergo fight scenes, and the fight against Kyurem is one of them. I might be asking a lot and I might sound arrogant for saying this, but I need practice for the fight scenes. I would choose, but then I really can't these days.**

**It also brings me to say about the OC's. I really appreciate everyone's interest in this story, but there are many OC's that I have to cut out and those that I am accepting. It brings me to my three lists. After this list is done, I will no longer be accepting OC's unless I really, really, need them. **

**My personal note on this is that over half the OC's are actually swords(wo)men, and that same half is also not exactly from Nintendo universe. I want more characters that would originate from a Smasher's universe. It makes things much easier on my part anyway. **

**Accepted Characters: Gregory & Clive Macolm, Cherry Amello, Moon Nightrift, Zarya Kolt, Kiroe Levi, Orange Amello, Eva Swift, Kawam Ego Blamy, Matthew Nach, Allison Genniveive Unarixx, Drover Howard Maines, Star Lynn Veron, Christiana 'Dia' Poname, Richard Poname, Kurai, Night Kagehana, Lenna Celesta Vesperam.**

**Not Accepted: Crystal Elizibeth Blaze, Lin Hakimato, Kiaia Knight, Harrison Gamer, Hunter Joeseph Kobb.**

**Next, a personal note for Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand: I like your characters, but one of them I can't accept. It's the Lindyn Ordyna character. See, I plan for Link and Zelda to have the Triforce pieces, and if I'm reading it right, she has the Triforce of Courage. Just PM me when you read this.**

**Now, finally, here are my requirements for requesting matches. First off, I would prefer a match against a Smasher, not against another OC. I won't decide the victor between two OC's, since both those authors want their character to win. **

**To leave you guys off, I'll make Mikee and Dawn's intro for you guys. It's more of an introduction for those who don't know who they are or what they can do.**

* * *

_To protect all that I love with all my strength, that is what I do. _

"My name is Mikee Aeros, and my power is energy control. Many people consider energy to be limitless, and how people create energy. That is impossible for all, because energy cannot be created or destroyed. Where I came from, we convert the solar energy into regular energy. In my terms, energy is the source of power in everyone. In my clan, we are able to focus that power into offensive, defensive, or support. I mainly use these abilities in battle."

"In combat, my strength is almost equal to Captain Falcon, but my speed isn't so great. That's when I utilize one of my specialties; The Aeros Dash. This maneuver is only used by me and my friend Dawn. By focusing all the energy into my feet and body, I'm able to dash out at high speeds, equaling only to Sonic and Shadow in terms of speed. I can only use the Aeros Dash for at least three minutes straight though."

"For defense, I have my new technique called the Aeros Defender, which is pretty good, but it comes at a price. When I charge up for my Aeros Dash, I convert all of that into a bubble-like shield that can expand at least twenty feet in diameter. This protects most from attacks, but I take most of the damage instead. It drains my energy depending on what I defend against."

"As for physical attacks, I always use my fists when fighting. I can charge energy into my fists and make their destructive force multiply. I'm able to unleash close-combat combos and unleashing energy beams. When fighting, I don't let up unless my rage takes control, then I have to force myself to stop. That will explain one of my transformations."

"In total, I have five transformations. Three are good while two are not so good. I am able to increase my strength by willpower. This transformation is called the Burst Mode. In this power-up, I'm able to increase my strength by ten-fold. In this form, I'm able to fly as well, but only in this form. In battle, I'm almost always in this form unless I'm helping someone train."

"Next form, I need to be at full power to unleash this next form. Dawn and I call this the Perfect Mode. In this, my power is triple its state and my speed rises to beyond a normal Aeros Dash. In this form, I can use eight elements of Grass, Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, Wind, Light, and Dark. I can only use this in my fists and use them in my attacks. It isn't really strong unless I'm using the Light Element." Mikee explained as he appeared in his favorite stage, Dry Dry Desert. He clenched his fists and transformed into his Perfect Mode.

"Next is one of my signature transformations. I only use this as a last resort in a fight. In both my previous transformations, I focus only on one element because this element is my main element. That's not the trigger to this final transformation. If I focus every bit of energy into powering up, and put everything I have into this…" Mikee began explaining as he grunted and yelled out as energy flashed out in a huge burst. After the light faded, he was floating in the air a couple of feet. A sparkly energy circled him multiple times. His hair was a beige color this time, and he looked powerful. "This is the strongest form I have, the Shining Mode. In this, my strength, defense, and speed go beyond normal limitations. This would be similar to a Sonic or Shadow's Super Form in Brawl. The only downside is that I can remain in this form for at least two minutes, and when I power down, my reserves are completely exhausted, and I am unable to move for several hours." Mikee explained as he powered down before the effects kicked in.

"Finally, the last two forms I would rather not show. You would be best not to know. Because of these abilities, I do not consider anyone else to be weaker than me, but it never hurts to have a bit of competition. When it comes to competitions, I can't help but compete and win. I am not always in the middle of conversations, but if I have to bring up something, then I'll interrupt. I'm usually found training either by myself or with someone, mainly Dawn.

That's almost everything about me. That's why they call me Mikee, the Solar Warrior.

* * *

**Dawn's Intro**

Dawn was standing in Final Destination, looking into the endless space in the background.

"I'm Dawn, one of the Power Academy teachers. My special ability is healing. I am from the same universe as Mikee, and I am a Dark element. Sure, when people think of dark elements, they immediately suspect that person is evil, but I'm one of the many who isn't. Similar to Mikee's style, I can charge energy into my fists to make them stronger, but I normally use this to heal people by infusing energy within their wounds. This speeds up recovery and restores them to full health. Because of this, I can help others pretty easily in combat or a healer." She explained as the blue haired warrior relaxed her nerves and looked toward the camera.

"My physical abilities aren't as great among the female Smashers. If we would be put in ranks, I would be in between Princess Peach and Princess Zelda. My speed isn't great either, which explains why I'm not found in many Brawls." She admitted and made a stance.

"I have some special abilities similar to Mikee. For example, I'm able to power up to a Perfect Mode, just like he could." She stated and powered up to the said form. This time, her hair was a lighter shade of her dark blue.

"I have a power that Mikee doesn't have. See, a long time ago, my true powers were sealed away to make me the dark element I am today. Because of this, my true power within was hidden, and I know how to tap into its power. I call it my Light Form. I only use this when my friends are in danger and my current capabilities are not able to stop the threat. I have to power up to a new extreme, tapping into the hidden source of energy. When this is accomplished…" Dawn said and floated in the air. She unleashed a bright flash of light all around. When it died down, her hair was a snow white and her eyes were lava red. Her strength increased as well.

"In this form, I'm able to unleash my true power. I can only use Light-based attacks though, and I can only last for at least five minutes in a real battle. I don't use this in Brawl battles. I only use this when my friends are endangered." She said and powered down.

"It's because of these powers that make people think I'm evil or something, but I'm really kind. I always make sure people have a smile on their face and if they don't, then I want to try and brighten up their day. It's why I like my name of Dawn. If people need my help, then I won't hesitate to go to their aid. It's why they call me Dawn, the Shining Star." She finished.

* * *

**Yeah, not much on Dawn and a lot on Mikee, but this is my current update to tell you guys that I apologize for removing the chapter for no one to review. Thanks for reading this, and see you next time!**

**~PerfectPhoenix~**


End file.
